Spike
Spike is a purple and green baby dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's assistant and only means of contacting Princess Celestia in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Personality He's a bit of a sarcastic person and laughs at others' misfortune. However, he is very supportive towards Twilight and also helpful. Though protective of his masculinity and often dismissive of things he considers 'girly' he is often seen being just as enthusistic about them as any of the others. One trait that has grown over the course of the series is his enjoyment of announcing. He first got into it during Fall Weather Friends where he announced the Iron Pony Competition, and later got quite disheartened when Pinkie Pie was set up as the announcer for the Running of the Leaves (and likewise, was obviously enthusastic when she asked him to be her co-announcer). He continues this role in Suited For Success. Abilities Spike has the ability to transport scrolls back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia. He sends notes by breathing magic fire onto them and blowing them into the breeze. He can also send multiple notes at one time, as seen in Griffon the Brush-off. He receives notes from the Princess by belching them up. During the episode A Dog and Pony Show, Spike is shown digging up gems. He uses several different techniques, including a dog- or mole-like scrabbling at the ground with his hands, using the splay of his tail as a shovel, and bouncing on his tail like a jackhammer. The effort doesn't seem to tire him in the least. In Over a Barrel, it's proven he can breathe fire that can roast anything. The same episode demonstrated his ability to play the piano. His stomach is of the iron kind. His delicacies are gemstones, but he can eat grass, hay, and even muffins dug up from trash that had previously poisoned half of the town. Relationships *'Twilight Sparkle' - Although Spike is ostensibly Twilight Sparkle's assistant, he at times takes on the role of baby brother or advisor. He's never shy about pointing out her failings, often with sarcasm and jokes, however the two share a sincere affection and he is always ready to support her when she gets in real trouble. *'Rarity '- Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he saw her, sometimes going to great lengths for her attention. In Green Isn't Your Color, he doesn't just deliver a pincushion, he is the pincushion. In Boast Busters, he tried to impress her with a mustache he had from Twilight's magic. Not with much success as Rarity "didn't go for the mustache". Spike thinks that maybe the mustache wasn't enough, so if he had a beard too... *'Fluttershy '- After an awkward first conversation with Twilight, Fluttershy becomes fascinated with Spike, having never seen a talking baby dragon before. At her request to learn everything about him, Spike proceeds to tell his whole life story to her. *'Pinkie Pie' - Spike is often shown reacting positively to Pinkie Pie, if only because he seems to find Twilight's annoyance with her amusing. During Fall Weather Friends the two share announcing duties, where Spike obviously struggles to keep up with her rather odd commentary. He also helps her out in Over a Barrel, playing the piano during her song. Appearances Spike appears in most episodes with exception of episodes 8, 12, 16 and 17. Gallery Spike troll.png|Spike laughing at Twilight's misfortune supportivespike.jpg|Spike being supportive towards Twilight. Seriously Spike Sending A Scroll.jpg|Spike Sending A Scroll Trivia *Spike's appearance is literally based on his G1 incarnation rather than his G3 and G3.5 incarnations. But it has some few modifications done by Lauren Faust herself. *Although Spike's age is unknown, fans speculate that he is only a baby compared to adult dragons, and that he is in fact only a bit younger than, if not the same age as, the main characters. Category:Other Characters